¿Que hago yo?
by Katherine29
Summary: Toda persona tiene un limite, sin importar que tan buena sea y ella...ella ya habia llegado al suyo


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko.**_

_**La canción se llama "Que hago yo" y es de Ha-Ash.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Entraste como un rayo de luz**_

_**Como un aire encantador**_

_**Liberaste con tu hechizo**_

_**A mi recluso corazón**_

Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, no importaba cuanto las secaras volvían a aparecer. Las imágenes pasaban como una película por mi mente, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? no sabia para donde huir, que camino seguir, me sentía como una niña indefensa, eso era lo que era, en eso era en lo que él me había convertido, en una niña adicta a él….

Tenia que ser sincera por primera vez conmigo misma, él no me amaba como yo lo hacia, él no entregaba lo mismo que yo, vamos…¡él jamás entrego nada!, pero aun así yo lo amaba como nadie, por eso siempre lo perdonaba. Pero hoy había llegado a mi limite, las cicatrices ya no querían cerrar, mejor dicho no alcanzaban a cerrar que él las volvía a abrir.

Y ahora, aquí me encuentro, como tantas veces, sola, en el parque que nos conocimos, nos quisimos y en el cual tantas veces me dejo sola por recorrer a su llamado, porque siempre ella estaba primera, porque ella era su mundo como él el mío….

….Flash…..

Estaba furiosa, ya llevaba esperándolo veinte minutos, ¡veinte minutos!. ¿Quién se creía que era?, no me podía dejar aquí sola, plantándome cuando habíamos organizando esto hace tanto. ¿Qué le costaba guardarse unas horas para mi?, lo único que le pedía era un rato a solas.

-maldito!- murmure furiosa mientras me ponía en marcha.

-espero que ese insulto no sea para mi- pare en seco al oír esa voz tan seductora, una que conocía muy bien.

Al darme la vuelta lo primero que pude ver fue un ramo de rosas rojas. Las tome con cuidado, dejando al descubierto al hombre que estaba esperando atrás de ellas. Era un muchacho de unos veinte años, con el cuerpo bien formado, como si hubiera sido esculpido por un artista, su pelo era plateado y sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un dorado hermoso, el cual siempre me hechizaba.

-claro que es para ti, hace veinticinco minutos que te estoy esperando!- le reclame. Todavía no caería ante su mirada de perrito abandonado.

-vamos Kagome- se acerco un poco a mi- sabes que te extrañe mucho pequeña y que te amo mas que a mi vida-susurro en mi oído, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-¿ de verdad?- pregunte inocente con mis ojos iluminados. Él solo asintió- yo también te extrañe mucho Inuyasha!...te amo tanto- exclame feliz. Jamás me cansaría de decírselo, porque era lo que mi corazón sentía.

-¿Dónde quiere ir mi princesa?, hoy tengo todo el día para vos

-mmm, la verdad que cualquier lugar esta bien, siempre y cuando este con vos- pronuncie mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su labios.

-entonces ven, te juro que este día jamás lo olvidaras- yo simplemente me deje guiar como siempre, tenia una confianza ciega en él.

_**Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas**_

_**Creí en tu intención**_

_**No pensé que fuese un engaño**_

_**Ni una mentira tu amor**_

* * *

-me lo juraste!, dijiste que de esta semana no pasaba, que ya no querías seguir así, me dijiste que yo te importaba- le grite con rabia mientras miles de lagrimas escapan de mis ojos.

¿Cuántas veces había vivido esta escena?, no sabia, pero siempre era lo mismo, él me lo prometía, lo juraba por el amor de Kami!, pero jamás cumplía. Siempre tenia una excusa, algo que lo justificaba y yo, yo siempre lo perdonaba.

Sus ojos reflejaban arrepentimiento y otra cosa que no sabía bien que era. Yo era un mar de lagrimas, no importaba cuantas veces se repitiera el dolor siempre era el mismo o peor…. Él intento acercarse a mi, pero yo retrocedí, no quería que se me acercara, porque sabia que en el preciso momento en el que él me tocara yo me rendiría.

-vamos, dime algo inuyasha!, dime porque no pudiste esta vez!

-kagome, por favor escúchame, de verdad que intente dejarla pequeña, pero….

-pero….¿pero que?- pregunte.

-entiéndeme, acaba de morir su madre, no le puedo hacer esto, en este momento soy lo único que tiene, no la puedo dejar sola así como si nada-me explico.

Cerré los ojos, sabia que por lo que estaba pasando era duro, porque yo lo había vivido en carne propia. Suspire derrotada, no era capaz de negarle el perdón, después de todo ella estaba sufriendo, por ahora dejaría las cosas en paz.

-esta bien- murmure cansada- pero prométeme que lo harás mas adelante.

-gracias Kagome!- exclamo mientras me abrazaba y me llenaba de besos- te juro que apenas ella este mejor le diré toda la verdad, le aclarare que yo solamente te amo a ti

Yo asentí, refugiándome en su pecho como tantas veces lo había hecho. Realmente lo necesitaba, hoy mas que nunca, necesitaba sentirlo a mi lado, saber que estaba conmigo después de todo. Pero el ruido del celular nos saco de aquel abrazo, yo lo mire, sabia perfectamente quien era, con su mirada me pedía perdón.

-ve, ella te necesita- me dio un beso fugaz y se fue.

Ahora él iría a consolarla, a abrazarla y claro que sabia como terminaría todo eso, aunque él me lo negara yo lo sabia….

_**Me dices que te esta llamando**_

_**Te vas sin un adiós**_

_**Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos**_

_**Dime que hago yo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_El numero con el que desea comunicarse se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura por favor….._

Ya me sabia ese mensaje de memoria, hace días que lo estaba llamando desde mi ultimo encuentro pero nada, simplemente Inuyasha no devolvía ni una de mis llamada, ni un solo mensaje! y eso que había dejado miles.

-¿donde estas inuyasha?- me pregunte. ¿Le habría pasado algo?, lo dudaba, hace unas horas me había encontrado con Sesshomaru y no me había dicho nada fuera de lo normal.

Necesitaba saber de él, si esta bien, quería sentir su piel rozando la mía, sus labios posados en los míos, sus manos tocando mi piel pero sobre todo necesitaba saber que todavía algo de él me pertenecía, que todavía yo ocupaba un lugar en su corazón.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo agarre enseguida, con la esperanza que fuera un mensaje de él, diciéndome donde estaba y si estaba bien, pero no, el mensaje era de Sango mi amiga del alma.

_Kagome!, no me gustaría darte esta noticia por acá, pero sabes que no puedo llamarte con esto de las clases…. Primero amiga quiero que te sientes. Ya se donde esta Inuyasha, él se fue a una isla de vacaciones con ella, no volverá dentro de un mes…..se fuerte! Dentro de dos horas termina mi turno e iré a verte, se que vas a necesitarme…._

Solté el celular, dejando que chocara contra el piso, él…él se había ido con ella de vacaciones y no me había dicho nada!. Mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, ahora entendía la mirada de lastima que me había dado Sesshomaru, él lo sabia pero no me lo había querido decir, todo para evitarme el dolor.

-te odio!- grite, aunque supiera que era una vil mentira.

* * *

_**Que hago con mis labios**_

_**Si me ruegan tus besos**_

_**Que hago con mis manos**_

_**Cuando suplican tu regreso**_

_**Que hago con mis noches**_

_**Que hago con mis días**_

_**Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía**_

_**Dime que hago yo**_

_Un mes después…._

-vamos Kag!- me animo sango.

-no puedo, simplemente no puedo- pronuncie sin despegar mi mirada de la pareja que se encontraba a unos metros de mi.

Desde que había regresado no me había llamada, no me había dado ni una explicación, ni siquiera se me había acercado! y eso me dolía mucho, al final yo jamás le había interesado.

-kagome vos en el fondo sabias muy bien que él nunca la dejaría-mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , pero no lloraría, no por lo menos acá enfrente de ellos- sabias muy bien que Inuyasha jamás dejaría a Kikyo

-pero él me lo prometió- pronuncie intentando evadir la realidad.

-él te mintió! Entiéndelo de una maldita vez Kagome, él siempre jugo contigo- casi me grito- se que duele, pero lo tenes que aceptar y alguien te lo tiene que decir, Inuyasha solamente se divirtió contigo, así que olvídalo y sigue adelanté, ¿dónde quedo mi amiga?

-quedo con él, junto con mi corazón- susurre mientras me iba.

_**Mis amigos dicen que te olvide**_

_**Que antes de ti no era igual**_

_**Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido**_

_**Antes de ti no sabia amar**_

-Fin del Flash-

Por fin había comprendido que él jamás me había amado, siempre había sido un juego para él, muy a mi pesar. Yo se que en el fondo lo sabia pero quería hacer que no lo veía, hacer oídos sordos a las voces, simplemente oía lo que yo quería oír.

Él me había vuelto a buscar después de ese día, ofreciéndome el cielo y la luna, pero por primera vez desde que lo conocí pensé en mi, me olvide de los problemas de Kikyo, de las excusas que Inuyasha me daba por el cual no la podía dejar y me concentre en mi.

No le creí, lo ignore, lo eche, así me aleje de él e intente rearmar mi vida, aunque era muy difícil porque el dolor y el amor que sentía por Inuyasha los tenia marcado a flor de piel.

-ahora…. me gustaría saber que hago yo sin ti- susurre al viento sin esperar respuesta, porque sabia la respuesta, era simple mi corazón siempre le pertenecería a él, a mi amado Inuyasha.

_**¿Dime que hago yo?**_

…Fin

* * *

Hola!bueno aquí con otro one shot, espero que les guste porque a mi no XD, malo Inu, no se quedo con Kagome u.u

Saludos!


End file.
